


Don’t Dream It’s Over

by SailorStarDust1



Series: BBKaz Day [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: BBKaz Day 2017, Bisexuality, Choking Kink, Coming Out, Fooling Around, Friendship/Love, International Day of Peace, M/M, PW Drama CD, Past BBEva, Past JackBoss, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/pseuds/SailorStarDust1
Summary: Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drumAnd I'm counting the steps to the door of your heartLoosely based off the Peace Walker Drama CD, here’s my submission for our 2nd annual #BBKazDay2017 (September 21st to 22nd).The decided theme was “First Encounter” (any kind is fine)! Early or late submissions are always welcome, so please don’t be shy if you’d like to participate!





	Don’t Dream It’s Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamaneko19xx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaneko19xx/gifts), [FriendlyNonMurderingSort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNonMurderingSort/gifts).



> Hey, all! I'm posting this a week early because I don't know what my schedule will be like. (For the interested, here are the 2016 BBKaz Day fics: http://archiveofourown.org/tags/BBKaz%20Day%202016)
> 
> It feels like my BBKaz fics are full circle with this one (understandably so?). I initially didn’t intend for this one to be R18, but here we are! Kaz said it himself in the Outer Ops CD Drama track: He was glad he met Snake ;_;
> 
> Twitter: @BBKazDay
> 
> Tumblr: BBKazDay.tumblr.com
> 
> Somewhat recently, I learned in doujins/Japanese fanart/etc, Kaz tends to top BB while Western fandom is the opposite. (I found this especially interesting since BB is a total Bear~)
> 
> My fic title comes from the Crowded House tune. It’s a good one!
> 
> Gifting this to 2 AO3 friends who especially encourage me with writing, but thank you always, everyone, for your wonderful Reviews and Kudos! You're all Diamonds❤️
> 
> Happy (real world) Peace Day on September 21st!

Colombia, 1972

Once they reached Snake’s ‘men’ and the safety of the base he’d been stationed at, the remainder of the grueling day turned dusk was, oddly enough, filled with paperwork. Snake had kept good on his word of throwing in a full pardon for Kazuhira, since some of the other men had their Colombian government contracts expire the same time as Snake’s. Unknown to the ‘higher ups’, that handful—Jackal, a combat medic Mongoose, Viper, Raven, and Falcon—wanted to follow whom they considered their Boss, wherever he eventually went.

This Big Boss was simply _that_ charismatic of a man, to have calmly talked Miller’s own surviving men into joining him.

Kazuhira tonight, for his part had dressed down into shorts and a gray shirt due to the region’s damn hot weather—Snake dressed similarly, with a black t-shirt—lightly swirling his shot of whiskey in somewhat deep thought. That scuffle he and Snake narrowly escaped tonight—knocking the bandits unconscious with CQC chokeholds, swift kicks, or firing to injure rather than kill—before making a run for it had certainly been exhilarating.

That man by his side, their heart-pounding adrenaline rush as they fled by the skin of their teeth…He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so excited. His JSDF days were dull, his recent drill instructor days even less exciting (perhaps intentionally so, valuing his own life)…

Yet to be fair, the excitement Miller had felt was with the company he kept the past week.

Despite Kazuhira hating to admit it, Big Boss was certainly in the right to prevent that grenade from blowing up whatever their future would bring.

During the somewhat ridiculous contests and even their gradual understanding before the bandits arrived, Kaz couldn’t deny vague beginnings of respect for this somewhat unorthodox mercenary he previously had only heard rumors of.

Then again, anybody who could eat arowana raw—beyond something as simple as sashimi—would earn Miller’s respect rather quickly!

More so than that, he couldn’t deny vague stirrings towards Big Boss, stirrings Miller personally came to terms with in his teenage years.

“Can you stand?”

That man’s eye calmly locked with his own as they grasped hands, heat radiating between them…The moon slowly rose against the jungle canopy, insects lightly chirping in the distance.

Moonlight softly hitting Snake’s beard and eyepatch was certainly the moment that Kaz fell.

He had managed a light smile while requesting: “Help me up. Partners, Boss?”

“Call me ‘Snake’.”

He couldn't help but curiously ask about Snake’s count with the ladies—scoping out the potential competition alongside his own brand of subtle flirting.

Juggling his hectic teenage years—running the shop for his sick mother since he was unable to attend high school, lacking an official father on the family registry—there were rather awkward first kisses under cherry blossoms trees (more so with cute girls than fellow male friends), yet…Even occasional, rather secretive, make out sessions within the less crowded areas of various Yokosuka festivals, those gradual discoveries and easy-going acceptance of his bisexuality simply…didn’t bother him.

There was no internal guilt, or outward pressure from society in his American university days—Truthfully, flirting with and having various (not necessarily numerous) girlfriends during his years at university was simply…more fun. Sex with either gender was simply fun.

Earning a playboy reputation in college—attending thanks to passing various aptitude tests with flying colors—before he eventually returned for work in Japan was anticipated on his part.

Yet living to his current age of twenty-six with one foot in the closet wasn’t terrible for Kazuhira, given his circumstances. It was—bitterly—just another identity he was forced to ‘pick a side’. Much like his biracial heritage. Still, he’d hold onto his personal pride of being American, of being _nisei_.

Sometimes, he longed for the life he wasn’t granted. Both his parents, still alive—and living together. No gossip from his father’s neighbors regarding Colonel Miller’s suicide, or the tragic news about his big brother dying in ‘Nam, or the knife to his heart while nurses kindly informed a visiting Kazuhira about his mother’s passing.

None of that.

With an internal shrug, he downed the shot as ice cubes clanked, wordlessly helping himself to another. Snake was simply enjoying a smoke, gaze far off. Similarly lost in thought.

Bunking in Snake’s room and indulging in his private mini-bar was certainly a nice perk.

Kazuhira took it upon himself to say something. Anything. His curiosity was piqued; he  _wanted_ to learn about his partner, if they were to be in this business of theirs for the long haul.

“Let’s see how this arrangement will work out, Snake.”

“Together, right, _partner_?” Snake tapped cigar ashes into his ashtray. Something about his gaze still seemed far off. It was understandable, given their hectic day.

“How do I know you won't bail on me?”

“I already tried that approach, didn’t I?” Kaz offered a snort, albeit a good natured one. “Besides, I'm…interested in our newfound partnership from the business angle, especially.”

No denying that it was an exciting thought, gaining profit from various organizations in whatever jobs they were offered—but especially to shape a military—their future military—into something truly special.

Snake didn’t reply, initially. Instead, their gaze met—prolonged eye contact with Snake, who was smirking in amusement. Kaz swallowed carefully before the moment was lost; the Boss now eyeing a wrinkled South American map spread across their table.

“That’s because you’re as stubborn as a shiba inu.”

“Please, don’t go comparing me to a dog.” Kaz snorted again, thankful his racing heart calmed down some. It was impossible that Snake heard, right?

“After these ‘escape attempts’, next you’ll say I’ll act aggressive towards other people.”

“Well…I know a particular wildcat you might get suspicious about.”

Miller could only blink. What a strange comment.

Pushing the animal analogy out of his mind, Kaz—without giving it much thought—huddled closer to take a gander at their weathered map. The friction of their knees bumping set a jolt against his back, but he quickly brushed the sensation aside. “So, where do we go now?”

Relaxation evident, Snake lazily shrugged while leaning back against his hard chair. “Wherever we’re needed.”

Rubbing his tired eyes with a nod, Miller placed his folded aviators atop their small table. “There  _are_ ongoing conflicts for independence to the north of us, within Nicaragua.”

“The Sandinistas, hm?” Smoke politely exhaled to Snake’s right, away from Miller, the thirty-seven year old mercenary grunted. “Not a bad thought. For the time being, we should see what Colombia has to offer us.”

Lighting up a cigarette with the clunky lighter provided atop the table, Miller nodded, his grin easygoing. His occasional bad habit turned into an itch due to Snake’s own smoking.

“You’re the boss, Boss.” A mock-toast was offered as the fresh shot immediately cleared his pallet.

“You're too—” Snake snorted, doing his best to hide a smile. “I knew I liked you from the start.”

Kaz outright laughed while shaking his head. “Cut it out, you’re making me blush! Y’know, my first name’s fine to use.”

As his laughter died down into easygoing silence and sipping of their distilled spirits, Miller’s mind began wandering through quiet exhales. Something told him, despite his soft chuckles thanks to the drink, that this newfound relationship could end badly, be it a natural falling out or more likely in their line of work, death.

They could very well end up hurting each other.

But regardless of any potential hurt, this situation was fine—besides, hurt was honestly a given. His services were needed and, Kaz as a businessman, would help provide them, changing alongside the times. Besides, Snake was an intriguing enough guy that Kaz _wanted_ to learn more about the man behind the myth of Big Boss.

Stubbing out his cigarette, Kazuhira flashed his most charming smile. He’d blame the alcohol, come next morning. “Any hobbies?”

‘War’ wasn’t an acceptable answer, now was it? Snake gave himself a moment before replying, his cigar ash falling into the tray underneath.

“Good food. Working out. The ocean. Historical texts. I’m not much of a movie buff, but some friends forced me to watch monster movies in recent years.” With a slight cringe—remembering Clark’s insistence, Eva dragging John into their theater seats, Adam’s held-back laughter the backdrop—Snake made a face.

“I hate vampire flicks.”

Miller immediately began to chuckle, his cheeks red from the drink. “Aww, you’re scared of vampires? That’s adorable, Boss.”

Snake’s cheeks reddened slightly for different reasons. “I am _not_ scared! I just…” He grunted in an effort to change the subject and began his own line of questioning. “What about you, Mil—”

“Trains! The design, riding them, it doesn’t matter, I love ‘em! We should take a ride together. Somewhere, someday.” As an afterthought, the excitable young man added: “Oh, and playing the guitar’s fun.”

Snake blinked, immediately taken aback by this bout of hyperactivity. “Uh…sure thing? I’d like to hear you play sometime.”

His grin unwavering, Kazuhira offered an enthusiastic nod. “Definitely! I’ve been meaning to buy one, once life’s more settled.”

“Tell me about yourself?” Snake’s cigar ended up in his mouth, his fingers nonchalantly drumming against the table.

That grin suddenly grew slightly hesitant. “I’m uncertain what there is to tell?” He pointed to his blue, Japanese, eyes. “I’m used to people shitting on me for being _haafu_ , so I ignore most negativity…”

The mercenary cast a sympathetic glance in Miller’s direction. Those blue eyes were…pretty. What right did people have to treat Miller so rudely? Evidently growing up in war-torn Japan, this young man before him had to have endured one hell of a life…

Having trailed off, Kazuhira bit his lip. His personal frustrations had quieted down; he couldn’t help but be somewhat taken aback at just how damn _good_ Big Boss, mullet and all, looked in this low lighting of his personal quarters—clearly he had been given somewhat special treatment, since the government heard of the man’s status.

“But…?” Snake’s brows had furrowed—his prodding gentle, albeit puzzled.

Just what possessed this confession, on the tip of his tongue? If they were to be business partners, building a future together, then certainly the less secrets between them, the man better. Kaz, however, decided to take the easy way out, mumbling Japanese words he assumed Snake wouldn’t know. Big Boss allegedly being a master of languages—he easily slipped back and forth between Spanish and English throughout their long competition that day—it didn’t mean he’d know Kazuhira’s mother tongue, did it?

With slightly butchered pronunciation, however, Snake clearly heard those mutterings, understandably questioning: “What’s  _ecchi shitai_ mean?”

Laughing it off through flushed cheeks, Miller immediately shuffled about in his creaky chair to hide the beginnings of an erection. Why was a simple question from Snake enough to get him hard?!

“Don’t worry about it! Just, um, don’t go asking that question around so blunty, huh?”

Snake cocked his head to the side, blinking. “…?”

Ugh. This impatience and uncertainty was killing him inside. Kazuhira all but blurted out: “I play for both teams, okay?! That a problem?”

“…Uh?”

Confusion remained across Snake's features, before the revelation finally clicked, in the silence.

“Oh, _that_! Not…particularly? I've been out of contact for a few months, but my best friend seems to be…”  John shook his head. Especially with a newfound friend, it’d be damn awkward to vent about his only heterosexual relationships—two, at that. Eva’s constant hint-dropping about Adam, however…

Yet again, John shook his head. That simply couldn’t be the case with Ocelot—What made himself so special? More importantly, _her son_ meant that Jack just couldn't _allow_ himself to…

Such messy reasons he had no choice but to leave The Patriots, leaving behind his friendship with Adamska, his romance with EVA, his friendships with the others…It was all because of those _goddamn twins_ , let alone the ever increasing opposing viewpoints between himself and Zero—amidst absolute control versus unfiltered freedom—with that woman’s final will…

“As long as you're willing to serve our cause and know when downtime isn't an option, we accept everyone into our operations, current and future. We’re _not_ here to mess around with bullshit infighting about gender, race, sexual orientation, or anything else. What we’re doing is for  _everyone’s_ benefit.”

Easygoing smile aside, Miller’s eyes were serious. “Well said, Boss. I agree completely.”

And yet, he couldn’t stop himself there. Something about Snake’s rather gloomy expression—averted gaze while rapping a fist—his clenched knuckles—against the table, his nostrils flaring while exhaling cigar smoke—Kaz just wanted to see that man smile.

To forget about whatever weariness of the past he couldn’t let go of.

Kazuhira, boldly, decided to throw caution to the wind.

Snapping his fingers, Kaz downplayed his eagerness—Snake blinked at the sound that brought him out of deeply brewing thoughts—questioning: “Mind a little trust exercise?”

“Not really?” Cigar set against the ashtray, he leaned back into his chair with crossed arms. “What did you have in mind?”

“Close your eyes…Sorry. Eye?”

Grunting, Snake calmly obeyed before muttering: “Whatever you have in mind, Miller, make it quick. We’re getting up at 0500.”

“Sure thing, don’t worry about _that_.” Mentally pushing back his own displeasure about waking up at such an ungodly hour, the younger of the two men carefully made his move.

Lips hovering over Snake’s, after a few seconds’ hesitation, he made contact. Big Boss immediately froze at the slight pressure against his lips, too startled—and honestly, puzzled, his mind yet again wandering to Ocelot—to react.

It was only when a warm yet unfamiliar object attempted entrance into Snake’s mouth that he had backed off outright; awkwardly silent at the realization that Kazuhira tried slipping his—

Discomfort was evident in the older man’s slightly flushed cheeks, and bewildered ‘are you kidding me?!’ expression, eyebrow arched. He all-too quickly resumed his unfinished cigar.

Kazuhira snorted, not deterred in the slightest at Big Boss’s reaction.

“You should be flattered you’re so attractive!”

Snake averted his gaze while forcing a laugh. He wondered when his thudding heart would calm down. “Now you’re sounding like an old friend of mine.”

“Huh?” Ooh, now _this_ could be interesting! In a flash, Kaz’s chair scooted next to Snake’s.

“Let’s be real here. What _is_ a smart guy like you doing in Colombia?” He couldn't help but add in half-teasing tones: “Left the wife and kids behind in the States for a more exciting life?”

Hearing that was a bit too close to home right now. Just a bit, if the visible scowl from the ‘joke’ was any indication.

“Christ, Miller! I'm not even married, let alone divorced!” It was best to leave things at that, yet for transparency’s sake…He’d explain.

Kind of.

“Working for Langley didn't turn out as expected. I could always ask _you_ the same…”

 _Nice~! So Snake is pretty available._ Kaz was still smiling, delight spread within his heart from secret hopes.

“Me? Well. I just…I had to get away from it all, myself. We're in good company, huh?” Snake didn’t need to know just yet the full details of Miller’s own troubled youth, nor his mother's health issues.

“I guess.” Grunting, Snake stepped outside of the room, cigar still planted against his lips. Bad memories resurfaced far too easily to enjoy otherwise good-natured ribbing—he couldn't afford to remember Eva or Adam, right now.

“……”

A frown immediately made its way across Kazuhira’s face—whatever he said had clearly struck a nerve. Following outside with hands in his pockets, he mentally ruminated on the right thing to say; to apologize for his foolish words.

It wouldn’t be the first time this week that running his mouth landed him in hot water.

That unspoken fatigue within Snake’s lone eye, the older man dimly illuminated by the single light from within their room, his cigar smoke blowing in plumes outward, towards the sparkling night sky above surrounding their barracks...

Miller found himself swallowing hard, captivation yet again in full-force. Sighing, his gaze quickly fell to the dirt against their boots. This wasn’t the time.

His hand hesitantly rested upon Snake’s shoulder while biting his lip. Big Boss’s muscles through that thin black t-shirt looked _good_ , maybe Miller could…

No.

Not the time.

“Um. You alright there, Boss?”

“…Mh.” Snake was a million miles away, his gaze still above, at the stars.

Intuitively understanding to take care in his choice of words around his new Boss, Kazuhira kindly offered: “Snake, let’s head back in.” He couldn’t bring himself to let go, unless Snake took the initiative by politely shrugging Kaz’s hand off.

“Yeah.” He either didn’t notice or mind Miller’s hand, cigar finally finished. All he offered was a sigh, while slowly following Miller who took the lead, inside to their room.

Removing his boots for the evening, Kaz sat on the side of his bed, still-retained smile currently rather sheepish. “About earlier…I should apologize.”

Snake removed his boots, too,  before sitting on his own bed, hands loosely dangling off his lap.

Waving a dismissive hand down, the mercenary shook his head, grunting voice low—definitely still fatigued. “Don’t worry about it, Kazuhira. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Too many other things on his mind—concerns over the past—meant Snake didn’t have the luxury of ruminating why his heart thudded so loudly from Kazuhira’s simple, unexpected, kiss.

Still…He was unable, even now, to shake off the lingering guilt of leaving his old life behind. He knew that it wasn’t like Zero _intended_ to work him like a dog while building up his legend, or Clark really should have fucking known better to _maybe ask_ before poking and prodding him during the night in his sleep one evening, for his genetic information…

No, no. Jack wasn’t bitter _in the slightest_. At least Sigint was a nice enough guy, but more often than not, he’d be cooped up in the technology labs, tweaking and refining various machinery for their organization.

“Some advice: Not everything can be talked out. Sometimes it’s best to just move on from failing relationships.”

“Huh…Yeah, that's true.” Miller didn’t bother to hide his troubled expression, concern for Snake, at this point. He could certainly acknowledge that moving on was certainly…healthier…than continuing to let whatever anger brewed inward to explode, yet… 

Just what kind of a business partnership was he getting himself into…?

It was late. He could psychoanalyze the situation—more importantly, mulling over future local contracts, business plans—in the morning. Hopefully, with a hot cup of coffee at his side.

Weakly smiling, Snake calmly removed his shirt and pants, left only in his boxers. Miller followed suit with no shyness between them—their serving in various military factions eased both in such commonplace matters. Miller knew how to keep it cool, and when to keep any private infatuations just that—private. Risking a newfound business relationship, and a potential friendship with Snake, at that…It just wasn’t worth it.

Stretching his limbs, Miller crawled into his bed, happy at the cool sheets in contrast with their otherwise muggy room. His blanket covered up to his waist to keep cool, he lazily scratched at his bare chest.

“Mmh…Night, Snake.”

Snake, covered in his blankets, appeared to be staring at the ceiling after their lights out. The stillness of the room, save for the single fan doing its job, was almost peaceful. That far off look still in his eye from what Miller could fuzzily tell, at least.  

“Yeah. Good night, Kaz.”

Kazuhira blinked. The fogginess of his currently exhausted brain required a moment of catching up to do. Did he hear right? Grinning like an idiot as his eyes closed, Kazuhira began peacefully drifting off.

Happy to realize he certainly did.

* * *

It was a nudge to his shoulder alongside a strangely gentle voice that woke him up at about 0300 hours, based on the wall clock.

“…Hey. Kaz.”

Kazuhira _had_ to have been dreaming, seeing a flustered(?) Snake atop his bed, sitting on his knees.

Naturally drowsy from sleep, all a yawning Miller could do was question: “Snake? What's up?”

Putting his sunglasses on in the dark would've been pointless, anyway.

Snake didn't opt to answer with words. Instead, with locked lips, the mercenary rather awkwardly tangled his tongue against Kaz’s. It took all of the younger man’s willpower to not derisively snort in response. Fooling around with a man wasn’t _that_ terribly different than a lady. Sex was sex and damn fun—different equipment aside—at least in Miller’s mind.

Still…this dream—their proper first kiss together, instead of that earlier halfassed attempt—was taking an especially interesting turn.

A particular hardness from Snake brushed past Kaz as their knees bumped.

…!!

“Teach me.” It was all this somewhat breathless man eleven years his senior in front of him requested.

Blinking during his rather intelligent response, Kaz was trying his damnedest to ignore his own, almost immediate, hardness. “Uhh…?” He _had_ to have been dreaming; there was just no other way this…

“Don’t make me repeat myself. You got me curious, so…Show me what you’ve got.”

“Does this mean we’re even with our contest, Boss?”

Snake rolled his good eye, snorting. “That depends on what you offer me tonight.”

The events of this past week left Kaz with little alone time while his body healed. Certainly, relaxation of _that_ nature at these camps had been completely out of the question.

Yet the thought of releasing his pent up sexual tension alongside Snake…Curiosity arose, his member hard as hell, at the thought of just how many months of cum Snake hadn't released.

“Heh.” Here he was, staring right into Snake's eye. It wasn't difficult to see just how ruggedly handsome the brunette was without that faded bandana on—which had been tenderly folded next to his eyepatch before they retired for bed.

Hell, even being allowed to see Snake’s blind eye was strangely comforting; this silent permission granted. Perhaps they were slowly building trust already?

“You've never been with…?”

“Just women.” The kid didn't need to know even with the fairer sex, his experiences were limited to two. “If I was, I'd already know what to do. Sure as hell seems like _you_ get it.”

Kaz smirked. “I've…dabbled a little, yeah.”

“Dabbled, huh? Hm. And women?”

Too many to count! He  tried—and failed miserably—to hide an abrupt shit-eating grin forming on his lips. “We can talk about that another time, Boss.”

Snake couldn’t help but frown at the reaction. “Kaz. This won’t become a problem, will it?”

His blonde companion laughed the situation off. “Probably not! Don’t sweat it!”

Kaz’s laughter was in turn, met with Snake’s immediate eyebrow raise. “Probably…?”

“Anyway.” Smile softening while trailing off, Kaz gingerly took Snake’s hands into his own, thumbs lightly brushing those rough knuckles.

“ _Mmh_. ”

Snake’s eye immediately shut closed, those delicious slight shudders from Kaz’s sweet, innocent, contact giving way to relaxation. Much-needed comfort in his sleepy daze.

Holding up Snake’s right hand while winking saucily, Kaz’s lips slowly brushed against the calloused knuckles he previously caressed.

Snake held back laughter despite offering: “ _Really_ , Kaz?”

“What, not your thing?” Kaz began playfully nibbling the other man’s index finger, before ever so slowly sucking on the digit. He maintained eye contact, not ashamed in the slightest.

The older man felt his hair stand on end despite such a simple act.

“…I didn’t say that, now did I?”

“Hehe.”

Kaz then cupped Snake’s chin to pull the soldier close, so their lips could softly meet. His eyes flickering to Snake’s face to gauge comfort levels—Miller couldn’t help but blush slightly as their eyes accidentally locked—his tongue slowly requested entrance. Lightly flickering against Snake’s own, gently demonstrating how he personally enjoyed french kisses.

He’d take things slow, stay within comfort levels, if that was what Big Boss wanted.

Pulling Kaz into a half-hug, hand resting against his shoulder blade, Snake’s other began experimentally tweaking Kazuhira’s nipples. Kaz chuckled while leaning into Snake’s gentle touches with closed, relaxed, eyes. “Having fun, there?” His voice was relaxed, still half-asleep.

Snake’s reply was vaguely embarrassed. “I don’t really know what I should be doing.”

“Whatever you feel like, Boss. If it’s too uncomfortable for me, I’ll let you know.”

“Hm…” Privately mulling over his thoughts, Snake signaled for Kaz to lay back, who happily obliged, his head resting against the soft pillow and cushy mattress. Climbing onto the younger man, their lips met in another soft kiss, Snake’s hands gently taking a hold of his throat. His slightly trembling fingers tenderly brushed across that soft skin, fearful of moving too fast too soon.

Kazuhira blinked from surprise—especially at the sudden weight atop him—but didn’t object. Obediently offering utter trust. Their lips broke apart after some gentle kisses, his calm voice held a curious quality behind it. “Have you done this before?”

“Sometimes, with my ex. She was pretty easy-going around me.”

 _Ah._ “Then why’d you two split up?”

John begrudgingly admitted it. “She wanted children, and I didn’t.” No need to get personal that all down south had been fried long ago, and…

Something about the response felt…abnormal…but Miller would roll with it. He offered a sympathetic smile to his friend, who just shook his head.

“I’m fine. Our breakup was months ago.”

Snake didn’t sound fine in the least, but Kazuhira wouldn’t question it. Especially not in the middle of…Oh, to hell with it!

Ignoring forced politeness, Kaz pulled Snake into a rough kiss, tongue messily licking the corner of that mouth before sucking on Snake’s lip. Snake’s beard tickled his lips, his skin. He craned his neck so the grunting older man could have better access, to do as he pleased. Kaz’s hips involuntarily rolled forward, pleased to feel his hardness hitting Snake’s own. The thin material of their boxers being the only cover between them…His breathing rhythmically steadied through his nose, mentally altering his ever-increasing passions to  _not_ get the better of him.

To keep tonight’s mutual experience nice and slow.

Getting the hint and internally quieting his brain, Snake’s grunts subsided as he began sucking Miller’s tongue who happily moaned in between kisses. Snake’s hands, still on Miller’s throat, gave an experimental squeeze—the younger man’s hips immediately jerked upwards in response, craving more—his fingers tangling and grasping Snake’s mullet through whimpers.

Finally, properly, relaxed, Snake’s expression turned purely wicked, full-on smirking.

“Seems like _you’re_ having fun now, Kazuhira.”

His hips jerked forward to bump and grind against Miller’s, that friction of the heat between them absolutely exhilarating.

His voice turned low, dangerous. “I could fuck you right now, cum deep inside you, and you’d enjoy every minute of it…Wouldn’t you?”

Another agonizingly slow grind of their cocks. Their underwear was simply pointless, in the way, now. If this situation was to persist, Kaz would have no choice but to push Snake away, to jerk off then and there. Hell, Snake could watch if he was curious enough, but Kaz’s leaking precum that began to stain his boxers wasn’t helping matters.

He attempted to nod at Snake’s question despite the sudden strong grip, that big hand easily wrapping around his throat, those fingers tightening against the sides of his neck—thankfully taking care to not harm his trachea.

“Wouldn’t you?”

The squeezing sensations, that pressure, was exhilarating enough for lightheadedness to rapidly reach Kaz’s brain, his eyes beginning to roll in the back of his head. Strangely, he didn’t panic—instinctively, boldly, trusting Snake to look out for him.

His right hand began hesitantly making its descent to the waistband of his boxers, his hips involuntarily thrusting—he simply couldn’t take it anymore—before Snake’s free hand roughly slapped it away and squeezed Miller’s wrist in place. Attempting to whimper through stifled noises and watery eyes, the younger man’s hips continued to jut forward, desperately in need of relief already.

His prayers were answered as oxygen began to fill his lungs, Miller, slowly taking it all in as soon as his head hit the pillow, was silently thankful he didn’t have to fret over which would win out: Abruptly passing out, or—embarrassingly—coming in his underwear.

His eyes focused on the ceiling fan—what he could make of it, anyway—rotating in the darkness, the dead of the night, as his heartbeat and breathing regulated. Dim awareness of something wet and warm filling his senses, Kaz glanced downward and could swear his entire body flushed heat.

The finally cool air of their room hit his lower half noticing his crumpled boxers—discarded at the foot of the bed, among tousled blankets, atop Snake’s pair. His Boss’s right hand which had earlier choked the blonde, was busy slowly—too slowly—stroking Kaz’s hard as hell, precum-coated, cock. Thumbing the side of it. Snake’s tongue tentatively—with slight, clumsy, awkwardness—flickered at the head, before running down Kaz’s length. Treating Kaz tenderly—sharp contrasts with a moment prior—as if afraid he would break.

Kazuhira swallowed at the sight. He was glad there wouldn’t be any obvious marks left for the morning, but his voice _was_ still ragged after their choke-play. A hand gingerly rest atop Snake’s mess of brown hair. The older man was trembling slightly—Odd.

“Hot damn, Boss. You don’t waste any time, do you?”

Snake’s answer was sucking the side of Miller’s cock, going so far as to lightly nibble skin between his teeth. Miller quickly inhaled before muttering. “ _Fuck_.”

Apparently, Snake had paid extra-close attention to whatever techniques his ex used.

Wriggling somewhat in Snake’s partial embrace—the warmth of that strong hand gripping, cupping, and squeezing his ass felt nice—Kaz found his somewhat shaky voice, gently nudging the man’s shoulder. “Not yet. I, uh…”

Taking the cue, Snake quietly sat upright while wiping some traces of precum off his beard with the back of his hand. Blinking in disbelief, Kaz could feel himself growing light-headed again, for entirely different reasons.

“I don’t want to come without you.” His cheeks burned after his lame sounding confession, yet Snake seemed cheerful at the answer, suddenly pulling the blonde in for a tight, quiet, hug.

Smiling into Snake’s chest, Kaz tenderly planted a kiss against his pec, finger idly tracing an outline against a nipple. His hairy body was pretty fun, Kaz had to admit, his own mind wandering.

 _Fuck, I have it_ bad _…_

Opting to take a quick breather and discuss what _else_ they could mutually enjoy, Snake readjusted their position so they’d lay together; him on his back with Kaz inside his arms. “Did I hurt you earlier?”

Kazuhira shook his head with a still warm smile, adjusting his own position to playfully capture and suck on the nipple he had teased. Snake’s low moan didn’t go unnoticed.

Only knowing each other about a week, already his infatuation with Big Boss was painfully obvious. Strange, when Kaz didn’t fall so quick and hard for just _anybody_ —playboy reputation aside. Snake was intoxicating, enthralling, in various ways.

Miller wanted, no, _had_ to learn more.

“I don’t want you acting so nervous around me. Okay?”

Snorting, Snake pushed any cravings for a smoke to the back of his mind. “I’m not.”

Kaz flashed a cheeky smile, kissing Snake’s chin only to nuzzle that beard.

“You were shaking earlier.”

“…” He couldn’t deny _that_ , muttering something under his breath about Kaz being too observant.

“Huh?”

Boss sighed. “Nothing. So…”

“So.” With his own unwavering smile and bright eyes, Kaz’s hand happily rested against Snake’s inner thigh while planting kisses against his jawline. That beard really did tickle.

John cleared his throat, Kaz merely delighting in the vibrating sensations, trailing upwards to pepper the older man’s face in tiny kisses. “I’m _not_ up for trying se—” A _giggle_ of all things escaped Big Boss’s lips. Kazuhira’s kisses were beginning to tickle him.

“I get it, Snake. Don’t worry. But, uh…You might want to watch yourself, because that was the cutest noise you’ve made tonight.”

Snake rolled his eye, playful punch connecting to Miller’s shoulder as both men began laughing.

“And while the respect’s certainly nice, Boss, feel free to rough me up a little.”

Snake grew flustered at the blonde’s request. “It’s not like the ladies I’ve been with were particularly delicate, I just…” It suddenly hit Jack that all three—Kaz, Eva, _her_ —happened to be blondes.

Weird.

“Ahh, so you’re into femdom, eh? _Kin~ky_!”

Groaning, now, Big Boss was uncertain whether to smack Kaz or just laugh, but replied through a bout of laughter while lightly tugging Kaz’s hair. “Shut up!”

“Hey, watch the hair!” He held back his own laughter. “You have no idea how long it takes me to fix each day!”

It was refreshing for John to laugh off his stresses about Eva and…those unborn(?) twins. Further laugh off the bittersweet memories of _her_ —let alone _her son_ …

Come to think of it, how _were_ Adam and EVA, these days?

How many months had he aimlessly lost track of, away from Langley's watchful eye? Three? Six?

What were those…things…growing within EVA, to be named? Weren't there rumors of three boys?

His stomach dropped, paling at frantic thoughts of fatherhood randomly thrust upon him, when—

Sensing the shift in mood, Kaz immediately pulled Snake in for a deep, lingering, kiss.

Jack’s brain went blank, forgetting about everything. He had to—at least for a little while.

The younger man smiled kindly as they broke away from the kiss, his arms wrapped around Big Boss’s neck, pulling him in for a hug. “Need a distraction?”

Snake swallowed as warmth overtook him, one of Kazuhira’s hands rubbing his upper back comfortingly. “Please.”

Kaz, on top, went in for a softer kiss, Snake finding himself flat on his back. Kaz’s right hand found its target, fingers lightly brushing against that hardening length. Snake’s breaths became ragged, shuddery, while slowly bucking his hips upwards.

Kaz was all smiles, kissing the man’s nose. “I thought you wanted to take things slow?”

Snake found his own smile in turn, bad memories temporarily fading. “Well, I _do_ need a proper distraction…Think you can deliver?”

A soft chuckle and tight squeeze of his cock were the answers to Snake’s question as his eye peacefully closed.

Kaz’s hand withdrawn, Snake missed that warmth below already. “Challenging me, eh? Mind if I try something, Boss?”

He shrugged lazily, keeping his composure to not lament his dick’s lack of stimulation. John had periods of time where he'd go without; his sex drive generally low—these past few months were no exception—what was a few more minutes?

“Do whatever you— _Ooh_.”

His unintentionally saucy moan couldn't be helped. The feel of Kaz’s hand suddenly stroking, massaging, cool lube (Kaz was always well-prepared) every which way on his dick felt _damn_ good.

For his part, Kazuhira couldn’t help his fantasies getting the better of _him_ as Snake moaned while clawing, spanking, Miller’s own reddening ass…

Exhaling through his nose, Kaz couldn’t help but wonder…What if Snake eventually got back together with his ex-girlfriend? She  _had_ to have been a cute little number based on Snake’s vague descriptions—but how about her personality? Would both of them be kind enough to invite Kaz in for a little mutual fun?

A particularly hard slap to his ass caused Kaz’s grip on both their lube-coated cocks to tighten, his own moans escaping amidst curiosities: the heat of a soft, feminine, body between them through three way kisses and fondling, the radiating warmth below as Kaz and Snake together fucked her through satisfied moans, Kazuhira soon enough throwing down the older man grunting underneath him and finally—

 _Fuck_ , the thought of taking control over such a dominating beast of a man was enough to send delicious chills down Miller’s spine: Snake moaning, sweating, as he mindlessly rammed into that untouched ass, Snake’s single eye shut in heavy concentration while—

“Kaz? Just what the hell are you thinking about?”

A puzzled voice rang through, Kaz—eyes closed and forehead pressed against Snake’s own—smiled giddily once Snake’s large hand squeezed his unattended dick. Kaz’s own heavily leaking precum was completely smeared across those rough fingers.

Blushing as his eyes fluttered open, Kaz point-blank admitted: “You.”

And immediately, Kazuhira was pulled in for a messy kiss. Maybe Snake was just a _little_ moved by the innocent confession as they picked up the pace, beginning to jerk each other off.

Kaz’s happy, sex-flushed, expression; his mouth slightly open while lightly panting…Snake couldn’t help but smile warmly. Kaz’s face nuzzled closer, nibbling Snake’s shoulder and neck.

“Come for me, Kaz…”

“Yeah…Take me to Heaven, Snake…”

Their grunts and moans quieted as their lips locked and tongues tangled for deeper kisses, seemingly endless. A trail of saliva connected their lips as they broke away, staring deeply into each other’s eyes.

That moment ended as quickly as it began, Snake’s agonizingly slow strokes of Kaz’s dick were getting him so painfully close, pushing him to the brink, that Kaz gasped out pleas of “Taste it. I _want_ you to.” with dim awareness.

Happily obliging, Snake readjusted his position to give Kaz’s dick another lingering, slow squeeze—somewhat clumsily, yet Kaz _had_ shuddered above, moaning, before releasing himself and crying out, into Snake’s waiting mouth. It was a messy release, some shooting onto his beard while John swallowed the salty taste down, silently pleased it wasn't as bad as initially feared.

As Snake began to wipe off that remaining cum with the back of a hand, Kazuhira’s lighter weight was suddenly on top of him.

“Hold up, Boss.”

John’s back was flat onto the bed once more before Kaz positioned himself in between Snake’s legs. He calmly took in Snake’s entire length, his tongue lapping underside the man’s cock…

Snake’s eye rolled in the back of his head, loudly moaning from the unexpected deepthroating.

 _Ooh, shit…This kid really_ does _get around._

His hands found their way into Kaz’s golden locks, fingers tangling, tightly gripping, that now disheveled hair. Tentative licks to the base of his shaft were his undoing, tonight. Breathing now erratic, Snake fervently grunted “ _Kaz_ , _Kaaaaz_!” as the blonde greedily, hungrily, gulped down every last drop of cum, his eyes locked onto Snake’s spasming frame while doing so.

Head lulled to the side, Snake’s eye focused upward, at the ceiling fan quietly whirring while his thudding heart slowly returned to normal. Still mentally processing what just transpired.

His first experience with a man. Perhaps not the whole nine yards, but enough for Snake to internally realize, that…

A sigh, his stomach in knots at the realization; that uncertainty of what this meant for him.

As Snake sat upright to catch his breath, Kaz followed suit, not bothering to hide his cheeky grin. “Had fun?”

He shook his head with a smirk, searching the nightstand for his lighter and a cigar. “You could say that.”

Warmth enveloped Snake’s belly while he busied himself, placing an unlit cigar in his mouth.

“…Kaz?”

“I know _I_ had fun.” Still all grins, his face was buried in Snake’s lower back, planting soft kisses.

…Incredibly cheeky.

“Mh.” Flicking the clunky lighter before soon enough exhaling cigar smoke, John didn’t really have the heart to shake this clingy(?) kid off. If anything, the attention, the…affection…was somewhat, secretly… 

Reassuring.

Jack would rather not think about his past lonely few months. Busying himself with this Colombian contract, the excuse that work was ultimately all for _her_ sake.

“Yeah. I had fun, too.” The epitome of nonchalance…Or so he hoped.

“Hey, what’s up with that scar?” Kazuhira, chin on Snake’s shoulder, lightly poked the S-shaped design across the man’s chest—which he did his best to avoid during their bout of fun.

Cigar in mouth, Snake carefully produced a jigsaw blade from his person. Kaz blinked, his fingers now tracing alongside the thick hairs atop Snake’s chest, before the blade was returned to its rightful place.

“Huh. You’re  _that_ much of a VIP in the military world that you can’t be too careful, right?”

“More than that, I hope this scar’s permanent.” Readjusting his position with hand underneath his head, the other cupped Kaz’s ass tightly, fingers nearly scraping the flesh.

With his hands around Snake’s neck, Kaz inhaled that musky scent mixed in with sweet cigar smoke wafting in the air. Shuddering under his touch, Kazuhira damn near melted. “Why’s that?”

“…Personal reasons.”

“Hmm.” His uncovered eyes felt suddenly self-aware of the darkness of their still room. A change in subject could be good. Best not to push the situation. “Mind if we rinse off? Believe it or not, I like to feel clean after sex.”

Chuckling, Snake stamped out his cigar into the ashtray he retrieved from the table. “Sure. Wanna use my toothbrush? I think we’ve shared plenty tonight.”

Groaning at the joke, Kaz offered a lopsided smirk. His eyes, again, serious.

“Yeah…I feel safe with you, Snake.”

John raised an eyebrow while stretching out and cracking his neck. He could really go for some coffee, soon. “That some double-meaning I'm missing out on?”

Kaz was now the one to dismissively wave his hand, smiling brightly. “Just something about my own past; it involves my mother. I'll explain everything to you sometime.”

Snake’s arm pulled Miller’s shoulder in close. His eye was gentle. Kaz felt himself swallowing, again.

“I'm looking forward to learning about you, Kaz.”

Kaz couldn’t help but smile. He really was already in love. “Me too.”

Bumping shoulders as they walked into the bathroom together to freshen up, the pair fell into lighthearted chatting about various things. Their favorite foods, more about their hobbies, while enjoying the shower’s warmth.

Truthfully, Kaz couldn’t help but stare as accumulating water droplets glistened off Snake’s finely tuned body, his muscles the result of constant training and common sense means of staying healthy (besides the cigars, of course).

Kaz momentarily glanced to his more average build, wishing he could conceal his frown. Maybe actual sparring with Snake sometime would pay off.

Snake’s eye curiously met both of Kazuhira’s, politely ignoring the obvious attention until now. The blonde immediately looked away while mumbling something to himself before (rather loudly) proclaiming: “You know, I still can't believe I shared a bed with the legendary Big Boss!”

The man in question rolled his eye while toweling off damp hair, running water shut.

“Knock it off already. That’s _not_ the way I’d act around the rest of the men.”

“Does that mean I'm special?” Combing his hair, Kaz didn't bother hiding his mischievous grin.

Snake shook his head, unable to hold back his own grin. “Maybe a little.”

Still naked—not really caring—but clean, Kaz all too happily dragged Snake by the arm to the bed they previously shared.

“What's up, now?”

Kaz smiled somewhat shyly. “Can't a guy just want to cuddle?” Not mincing words, he lay his head against Snake’s fuzzy chest, not even bothering to conceal happy sighs.

The older of the two somewhat awkwardly allowed his hands to fall against Miller’s upper back, resting there. Snake silently marvelled at how perfect Kaz seemed to fit against him. Weird.  

“So. Are you asking me out, or…?”

Eyes wide and lifting his head slightly off Snake’s frame, Kaz decided it was an excellent time to tiptoe around the closet, snorting for good measure. “Snake, stop it, I'm not that kind of gu—”

Amused chuckles were the immediate reply, cutting Miller off. “Then what _do_ you call it, Kazuhira? So much for self-acceptance for the both of us, huh?”

Blushing furiously and averting his gaze, no witty retort came to mind. Damn.

“Just—just don’t worry about it, okay? This was all in good fun!”

“Uh huh. Heh, you really _do_ remind me of an old friend.” The skepticism in Big Boss’s voice was obvious, but both men decided to leave the issue at that. If all went well, they’d have years to learn more about each other, in forming this partnership and (if life _really_ panned out) proper friendship.

The silence that fell within the room, besides the constant hum of the fan and their light breathing, was honestly, peaceful. Awake with shut eyes, Kaz cuddled into Snake’s embrace just a little closer. Honestly flattered, a tiny smirk forming his lips, Snake said nothing in response.

They took in those quiet moments of fleeting peace.

“Want some coffee? Are you okay to run on four hours sleep for the day?”

Broken away from his dreamy bliss, Kaz blinked, his eyes falling to their wall clock. 0415 hours. The generosity, while startling, was certainly not unwelcome. “Sure. And I should be fine.”

Sitting upright, Kaz busied himself by throwing on some fresh clothes Snake had been kind enough to provide. Glancing at his neatly folded sunglasses still on the table, he didn’t feel like wearing them just yet.

There was something comforting in being (mostly, _finally_ ) unguarded around this slightly mysterious military man before him.

“Here.” Decked out in more relaxed military attire, Snake handed Kaz a mug, sitting next to him on the bed with his own mug in hand.

“Thanks.” Kaz accepted with a smile, sipping slowly. “While caffè latte’s not bad, nothing beats black.”

“The coffee in this region’s _damn_ good. Since I normally wake up at 0500, get used to it.”

The slight face Kazuhira suddenly made didn’t go unnoticed. Snake couldn’t help but get his own brand of teasing in: “Don't have a problem with authority now! I’ll need your full cooperation if you’re on board as my business partner.”

Another sip. Kaz’s tone was cool, in control, matter of fact. “Relax. I'm already figuring out the best location for us to settle down with our little crew. Just leave it to me.”

Dirtying his hands was anticipated. Even bloodying them—within reason. Miller was more than willing to make business deals with anyone, as long as their newfound group gained resources or recruits. If it was for their shared dream, so be it.

The end result mattered, in the end.

“Settling down? Let's see what the local jobs offer us, first.” Snake _was_ legitimately impressed, regardless that slight attitude. In all honesty, the attitude wasn’t a terribly big deal, somewhat reminding John of…Hm. Just what was Adam up to, right now?

“So you _do_ take your work seriously.”

Smirking, Miller mock-toasted the other man’s coffee cup. “Damn right I do.” Unable to help himself, earlier events fresh on his mind, Kaz’s hand trailed down Snake’s lower back.

Finding his target, he smacked Snake’s ass. Hard.

Yelping from surprise while steadying his slightly jostled mug, Snake shot Miller a glare—which might as well have been towards a man utterly oblivious. Kazuhira was already bursting into laughter at the sound. “I hope we can do that again~”

Snake grumbled, frowning, before returning to his drink. “If _that’s_ how you’re going to act, I wouldn’t count on it…”

Hiding a grin, Kaz’s expression turned into his most sincere mock-pout. “Aww c’mon, Snake, you don’t have to—”

Snake’s mug almost seemed forgotten in his hand, his eye was distant, lost in thought. Like earlier in the evening. His voice, his mutterings, abruptly serious, Kaz strained slightly to hear.

“You…helped me discover some things about myself tonight.”

And immediately, Kaz broke into a warm smile, his free hand found its way to rest atop Snake’s. His words, despite the undercurrent of flirting, were equally serious in their weight.

“If you ever need to ‘discover yourself’ more, ask me anytime, alright? I like you already.”

John’s own bantering came to the forefront, despite interlacing fingers while speaking with Kaz. A silent offer of thanks—and that he appreciated Kaz’s confession. “You’re just sex-crazed.”

Laughter. He was pleasantly surprised Big Boss hadn’t let go of his hand just yet.

“So, what’s your real name, Snake?”

John laughed in response, yet he wasn’t willing to get _that_ personal so soon. If enough trust was gained, however…

“Don’t worry about it.”

Unable to help himself, Kazuhira leaned in, his lips pressing against the edge of Snake’s own, capturing more beard than anything. Yet, he was happy. Snake even responded with a hesitant, yet sincere, kiss in reply.

Another silent ‘thank you’ to his newfound friend. Maybe Jack’s months of loneliness could be wiped away clean, after all.

 _I_ really _don’t give a shit about labels. Bi, or whatever…At least Kaz seems kind._

Sipping their coffee, the pair fell into light conversation and occasional laughter. They could get used to this newfound friendship.

* * *

“I should've just headed into town with Mongoose…”

“He's purchasing medical supplies. What, you don't want to spend more time with your Boss?”

“Securing some land for our base camp hasn’t been as exciting as I anticipated, okay?”

Flat on his belly, Snake rolled his eye. Pity he had to lay off the cigars since their 4 AM coffee, so they'd remain undetected. “If you're that bored, wait in our jeep and take a nap.”

The jeep they stole a few hours ago from an unsuspecting lone soldier on patrol, knocked out, his gun on-hand also ‘procured’ for Miller. A local government Colombian soldier intended to watch out for free-spirits like them. Wonderful manners on Big Boss's part. Kaz, crouching next to Snake, snorted.

He adjusted his sunglasses as they continued their waiting game, the bushes their perfect provided cover, before shooting his commanding officer a look.

“Boss, let me prove myself to you.”

A long sigh from Snake. Kaz already did, with that spirit of his. “If you're so insistent, think you can shoot that quail up there? We'll need dinner tonight.”

In this sweltering midday heat, Kaz wiped his damp forehead with the back of a hand. The camo-patterned fatigues he borrowed from Snake (who wore the same simple uniform) began slipping off a shoulder, too large for him. Birds overhead the bright green jungle canopy sung, numerous. Kazuhira hoped the only snake had to put up with was the one beside him.

“Hmph. Easy enough since we're tight on funds, although it's not my first choice. Like you told me: a soldier eats what they can, whenever.”

Lining up the shot with his procured M16, Miller fired. His target let out a surprised squawk before falling onto the jungle floors below with a sickening _thud_.

Snake was grinning. “You'd better not start puking later. I don't want to hear any bitching about a weak stomach.”

“Please.” Kazuhira furrowed his eyebrows. “I'll be fine. Why don't you grab our, uh, dinner? I have to take a leak.”

Nodding, Snake began crawling his way towards the target. One could never be too careful of potential traps laid out. That man really did belong on the battlefield, in this beauty of occasionally bloodied nature, Kaz mused while patiently waiting for Snake to disappear completely from his line of vision.

Taking a good stretch of his limbs after squatting the past hour, any past tensions melted away. Ducking behind a large tree near the surrounding bushes, Kaz unzipped his fly and quickly let himself go, silently thankful his bladder wasn't at the point of burning. He'd been holding it in for well over an hour now, given the early morning's meeting with their small group before everyone split up into teams of two or three. Supply procurement (paid or ‘borrowed’) or scouting the area is what everyone set out to accomplish, each team having a radio to contact the Boss and vice-versa.

Stifling a yawn escaping his lips, Kaz wondered if maybe four hours sleep _wasn't_ the wisest move on his part. Getting to bed early tonight definitely sounded nice, despite the crappy cots they would have to use.

Still…His place was on the battlefield, too. Maybe even by Snake’s side.

A calloused, fingerless, gloved hand silently clasped around his mouth. Wide eyed, Kazuhira felt mild panic set, considering he had no opportunity to tuck himself back into his underwear. He understood how…lonesome…military men could get. And Snake had his M16, too.

Well, shit.

Thinking fast, he elbowed the attacker in their ribs before quickly spinning around, throwing a hopefully connecting punch. With lightning speed his wrist was painfully gripped, abruptly landing onto his back with a choked gasp. Through his starry, blurred, vision, a familiar voice called out. His would-be attacker with those intimately familiar hands.

“Not bad, but you need serious improvement.”

Snake held up the container of their recent capture—alongside snakes and God knew what else within—before setting it down, near his boots. He nonchalantly sat atop Miller's stomach as the younger man deeply wheezed.

“Heavy!”

Snake evidently wasn't listening, glancing up from his casually stroking Miller's neglected, rather hard, member. “Hm? I suppose I'll just stop then.”

The blonde’s face grew scarlet, breathing hitched despite his hips involuntarily raised. Fuck, he loved any attention from this man. But he still had his—perhaps unrelenting—pride.

“What the hell are you thinking, doing this in public?! I just took a piss!”

“No need to hide it, Kaz. I saw you checking out my ass when I left. I know what you need.”

“…” Something about Snake being so goddamn sure about _his_ own, personal, needs…Kaz just couldn't wrap his mind around it being somewhat touching, or possessive.

Hell, maybe it was both.

Tempting fate, his hand fell atop Snake’s wrist, swallowing thickly. His sunglasses had fallen onto the grass in their scuffle.

“Tonight?”

Snake slowly stood upright, silently retrieving Miller's shades. The blonde dusted himself off while thankful for air again, zipping up his pants before standing.

A rough squeeze to Miller’s crotch was Snake’s silent response. Kaz's aviators nearly slipped off once more, as he let out a noise that was halfway between a throaty moan and a whimper. He could get used to this ‘special’, preferred, treatment. Definitely.

With that same casual air, Big Boss handed Kazuhira his M16 before adjusting the currently halfway full food pouch across his weapons belt.

“Let's head towards the east.”

* * *

Miller’s stomach was thankful he decided on ‘lighter’ fare of that night’s dinner options, he couldn’t help but quip how other birds really _did_ taste like chicken. The other staff sitting around their campfire were brave enough to try some of the snakes—Big Boss must’ve been some kind of cannibal, to calmly dig into his own kind like that—before gentle droplets of rain quickly escalated.

Mongoose, the lone medic of the group, had played it ‘safe’, sticking to quail as Miller did. Ironic that water was their only option for drinks when the rains came down. They could live without booze, all seven of them fully aware that relaxation would be limited in the coming months.

The sudden downpour put out the evening fire, everyone immediately gathering their belongings, retiring to their tents with hasty “Good night”’s offered. It was just as well when a good night’s sleep was always helpful. Who knew just what tomorrow would bring?

Offering the damp ‘great outdoors’ a final glance for the evening, Kaz disappeared into his designated tent, still curious if it would be a major faux pas to someday invest in an acoustic guitar. He missed playing like he did in his college days—impressing the cute passers-by on campus as well as playing for the fun of it.

Anything to help keep the men happy, to lift morale, couldn’t be a bad thing.

“You’re soaking.” Snake was sitting on the single cot of the tent, still dressed in his camo fatigues. He had ducked out before getting caught up in the sudden storm’s wrath.

An unlit cigar lay against his lap, Big Boss was lightly holding it in his hand.

Kazuhira smirked while pinning Snake down, both pointedly ignoring the sudden breeze that could _easily_ reveal their exploits to the rest of their men.

Perhaps they grew accustomed to each other far too easily.

Something about that added to the thrill through their deep kissing, over and over again. It had been far too long for either of them. Whether this was typical(?), rather secretive, military loneliness or something far deeper—the stirrings of something romantic…Together, they would discover and enjoy one another.

From the floor, a recent David Bowie song caught Miller’s ears, from their shitty little radio one of the men recovered. Music—crackly or not—helped kept morale up, out in the middle of these deep Colombian jungles, as unrelenting rain continued its rhythmic downpour.

The tune was something about a doppelganger—and something deeper, like hidden sexuality if one truly took the time to analyze…In truth, Miller was half paying attention, given the distraction before him biting his earlobe, palming at the front of his boxers.

“Sunglasses and pants already off, huh? Fast learner.”

Kaz laughed, lightly biting Snake’s neck. “Of course. If we ever do it, you _are_ the type to give the common courtesy of a reach around, right?”

Snake snorted. “If you think you can handle me fucking you roughly.”

Happily, Kaz cupped Snake’s ass before biting down on the older man’s neck, hard. Retaliation.

“There’s something I’d like to try.” Snake resumed their frantic kisses as their bodies collided together. He was pleased to feel Kaz’s erection pressing against his own.

“…Huh?” Kaz was equally breathless, tugging the older man’s shirt over his head.

Surprisingly, Snake’s cheeks grew red. It was faint, but it was there. His gaze averted, he busied himself by sitting atop his cot, scratching at his nose. “…Cum on my face.”

Kazuhira, for his part, couldn't help but snicker. “Finally turning into a pervert, are we?”

Boxers discarded on the tent floor damp from the grass underneath (Snake’s weapons belt long lay there), a light punch to the shoulder was his commanding officer’s retort.

“Kaz.”

“Boss?”

“Shut up and hop to it.”

“Yes, sir.” Quickly losing his pants and boxers, Kaz, unfazed, all too eagerly climbed atop him, stiff cock pressed against the other man’s face while maintaining his balance. Tentatively, Snake’s tongue flickered outward, little by little circling around the head, his eye shut in concentration.

Miller, smiling fully, stifled a loud moan at the contact. The occasional creakiness from their single cot added a vague concern—alongside the perverse thrill of getting caught. A lightning flash in the distance caught their attention, Big Boss seizing the opportunity of distraction to lick underneath Kaz’s dick before lapping every drop of leaking precum.

Damn. The kid really _did_ have a thing for him.

Another moan escaped Miller’s lips. Being honest with himself, he was pleased he was beginning to feel so relaxed—comfortable—around Snake. “It’s not a problem if it gets in your beard again?”

Snake groaned at the awful teasing, rolling his eye. “Just get to work, please?”

Free hand tangling Snake’s mullet, Kaz smirked before Snake’s warm mouth practically engulfed his leaking cock. He could get used to this brand of relaxation in their—certain to be limited, and soon—time when off duty.

**Author's Note:**

> This being my 38th(...wow) MGS fic, I think I might take a break. I don't mean a “permanent” hiatus like I did for 6 years (for anybody that began following me on FF dot Net), but more so writing when I have something new to say. I'm certain after Shin Eva (Evangelion: Final) at least, I'll have plenty. :3


End file.
